


Спектакль одного актера

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Румпельштильцхен заключает с Нилом сделку, условия которой тот не спешит выполнять.





	Спектакль одного актера

**Author's Note:**

> Упоротый Румпель с поведением, больше свойственным Темному из Зачарованного Леса.

Нил с неохотой поднялся на террасу, в глубине души очень надеясь, что отца не окажется дома. И, собравшись с духом, постучал.  
\- Бэй! - незамедлительно отозвался Румпельштильцхен, распахивая перед ним дверь.  
Выставив вперед руки, чтобы отец, налетев на них в попытке его обнять, отошел назад, Нил отодвинул его в бок и вошел, запоздало пытаясь понять, как лучше сформулировать вопрос.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - наконец неуверенно начал он, и Румпельштильцхен восторженно оборвал его на полуслове:  
\- Тогда заключим сделку!  
\- Сделку? - недовольно переспросил Нил, немало удивленный такому раскладу. - Знаю я твои сделки! Просто дай мне денег, и я уйду!  
\- Я буду давать тебе деньги, а тебе всего-то надо за это со мной общаться, - пожал плечами отец. И быстро сунул хмурому сыну контракт. - Ну ты хотя бы прочти! Все честно!  
\- Ладно, - нехотя согласился Нил. - Давай свой контракт.  
Внимательно изучив все написанное, он все же согласился подписать проклятую бумагу. И, едва он сделал это, отец сгреб его в объятия и принялся тискать. Нил тут же отстранился.  
\- Эй! У нас контракт! - возмутился Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Там написано, что я должен с тобой общаться. Там не написано, что я должен с тобой общаться с любовью.  
\- Написано! Читать надо внимательнее!  
Темный радостно ткнул пальцем в мелкий шрифт в самом низу, который сын при всем желании не смог бы заметить. Нил досадливо сматерился. Знал же, что обманет!  
\- Я буду разыгрывать все, что тебе надо, - сухо заявил он, посмотрев отцу в глаза. - Но знай - я тебя все равно ненавижу.  
\- А так говорить тоже нельзя!  
\- Я сказал это последний раз.  
Инцидент был исчерпан, Румпельштильцхену понадобилось уйти по делам. Нил и сам поспешил смыться из его дома. А по возвращении его ожидал новый театр абсурда.  
\- Ты должен приходить не позже полуночи! - отчитал его отец, едва увидев. - А сейчас уже три минуты первого! Ты шлялся где-то лишние три минуты!  
\- Иди в жопу! - не выдержал Нил.  
\- Так нельзя говорить!  
Кинув на отца угрожающий взгляд, Нил ушел в свою новую комнату, оглушительно хлопнув дверью. Все это время ему хотелось только избежать этого маразма. Он еще помнил, как в детстве отец душил его гиперопекой. И повторение этого ужаса во взрослом возрасте почти стопроцентно рисковало довести его до нервного срыва.  
Утром он снова огрызался и отвечал односложно - в основном посылая отца куда подальше и очень надеясь, что он все же уйдет. А вечером Румпельштильцхен заявил, что они так не договаривались.  
Сидя в машине, Нил едва сдерживался, чтобы не выругаться в голос. Его потащили к психологу как какого-то ребенка, как трудного подростка, с которым не могут справиться родители.  
\- Папа, ты помнишь, сколько мне лет?! - возмущался он, упираясь, когда отец за ручку тащил его за собой.  
\- Мне все равно больше! - возражал Румпельштильцхен, не желая сдаваться.  
В конце концов, Нил все-таки оказался в кабинете и уселся на диван, нахохлившись и состроив кислую мину.  
\- Так в чем у вас проблема? - поинтересовалась молодая девушка, взглянув на него не без интереса. Еще бы - у нее наверное такое было впервые.  
\- Он меня совсем не ценит! - пожаловался Румпельштильцхен. - Я для него все делаю! А он только хамит! Неблагодарный! Объясните ему, что так нельзя!  
Нил закрыл рукой лицо, молча выражая свое мнение обо всем этом. Отец не желал сдаваться.  
\- Он связался с плохой компанией! Стал преступником! И его все устраивает! Почему он не принимает от меня помощь?! Я же его отец!  
У девушки ответа на этот вопрос не нашлось, и она обратилась к Нилу.  
\- Без комментариев, - устало вздохнул тот, отворачиваясь в угол.  
\- А жена, - продолжал Румпельштильцхен, поджав губы. - Да как я вообще мог жениться на этой стерве и абьюзерше! Она меня недостойна! Они все требуют, чтобы я отказался от магии! И обижаются на отказ! А если бы я их попросил отпилить себе даже маленький ненужный пальчик на ноге во имя любви ко мне, сказали бы, что я свихнулся! Как мне все это надоело!  
Девушка сочувственно взглянула на Румпельштильцхена, не слишком, впрочем, сомневаясь в том, что он действительно немного того.  
\- Почему они не понимают, что магия - это я? - жалобно спросил он, подобравшись к ней поближе. - Что если нас разделить, я буду каким-то половинчатым и неполноценным? Зачем я им такой неполноценный? Они же сами меня бросят, если я таким стану!  
\- Папа, пойдем, - немного нервно позвал Нил, поднимаясь и хватая его за плечи, пока он не натворил бед и не ляпнул чего-нибудь похлеще.  
Румпельштильцхен протестующе передернул плечами.  
\- Папе надо выговориться! - заявил он.  
Поймав его слегка безумный взгляд, Нил только утвердился в том, что папе надо не выговориться, а домой. И как можно скорее.  
\- Крыша у тебя, что ли, от одиночества поехала, - тяжело вздохнул он, затаскивая отца в машину. Тот, устроившись на сидении, тихо хихикнул и принялся вертеть в руках собственную трость.  
По дороге он несколько раз пытался полезть к Нилу с обнимашками, и тот едва успевал вывести машину на обочину и заглушить мотор, пока Румпельштильцхен совсем не загородил ему обзор. Несколько минут он успокаивающе гладил прильнувшего к нему отца, пока тот умиротворенно мурлыкал, сложив голову ему на грудь, а потом отправлялся дальше, чтобы вскоре все началось по новой.  
\- Да не брошу я тебя, - буркнул он неохотно, краем глаза поймав жалобно-несчастный взгляд.  
\- Правда не бросишь? - оживился Румпельштильцхен, неожиданно выпрямляясь и усаживаясь в кресле по-человечески. - Ну вот и замечательно.  
Нил сердито заскрежетал зубами, замечая, как он поправляет галстук, и борясь с желанием заехать локтем ему по скуле.  
Коварный Темный снова его провел.


End file.
